Question: Simplify the expression. $(2y+5)(3y+1)$
First distribute the ${2y+5}$ onto the ${3y}$ and ${1}$ $ = {3y}({2y+5}) + {1}({2y+5})$ Then distribute the ${3y}.$ $ = ({3y} \times {2y}) + ({3y} \times {5}) + {1}({2y+5})$ $ = 6y^{2} + 15y + {1}({2y+5})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = 6y^{2} + 15y + ({1} \times {2y}) + ({1} \times {5})$ $ = 6y^{2} + 15y + 2y + 5$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 6y^{2} + 17y + 5$